Konohamaru's New Friend
by Neteru
Summary: Terbangun di tempat yang tidak ia kenali, aroma angin yang berbeda dari biasanya, ini dunia yang berbeda dari dunia asalnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha - Rumiko Takahashi

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

Konohamaru tersadar direrumputan, kepalanya terasa sakit seperti membentur sesuatu, darah dari luka dikeningnya masih sedikit mengalir. Dalam keadaan berbaring, ia melihat langit malam yang gelap, suhu yang lembab dan dingin, dia berada di hutan belantara yang tidak ia kenali.

" _Itteee_ ...", gerutunya sambil mengusap darah dikening.

Sesaat merebahkan dirinya, menikmati suasana malam itu, menghirup nafas panjang kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan pakaiannya yang kotor dari tanah dan debu. Memungut ikat kepala yang terlepas dan tergeletak di rumput, dan memakainya untuk melindungi kening.

"Ini dimana, _koree_ ?!", matanya membulat membuat tampang bodoh.

Konohamaru berjalan dengan santai, melewati pepohonan, mencoba mencari tahu dimana saat ini ia berada. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sebuah desa yang berantakan dan mengeluarkan asap kebiruan yang menyejukkan.

"Desanya ..Beku !", dengan waspada ia mengamati keadaan sekitar sebelum melangkah mendekati desa itu. Ia menemukan rumah-rumah yang membeku, bahkan penduduknya semua membeku.

" _Mereka, diserang ninja_ _?_ ", tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengambil kunai dan bersiaga untuk serangan mendadak.

Menggenggam kunai ditangan kanannya, bocah bersyal biru itu berkeliling mencari petunjuk, mungkin masih ada yang selamat disitu pikirnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !", suara teriakan gadis terdengar tidak jauh dari sana. Konohamaru bergegas berlari mendekat kearah suara tersebut. Melewati pepohonan beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula, tetapi tidak terlihat apapun disana, tidak terlihat ada orang disekitarnya.

"Sial ! Jebakan ?", keluhnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !", suara itu terdengar lagi sesaat setelah waspadanya menghilang. Kali ini suara teriakan gadis terdengar berasal dari atas.

Konohamaru otomatis menoleh keatas, dan yang ia temukan diluar dugaan. Sesosok makhluk besar dan bersayap membawa 2 orang pada kakinya terbang di langit. Salah satunya adalah orang yang berteriak meminta pertolongan tadi.

"Besaarrr ..", menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan saatnya untuk tercengang.".

Makhluk bersayap itu terbang cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah dan mustahil untuk dijangkau. Ia berlari, menaiki pepohonan tinggi berusaha mengejar makhluk terbang itu.

"Terlalu jauh ..tidak akan sampai .."

Konohamaru membuka telapak tangan kanannya, bola angin berputar mulai terbentuk.

" _RASENGAAANNNN_ _! SHOOT ! "_

Tak seperti rasengan biasa, rasengan ini dapat ditembakkan dari jarak jauh. Rasengan yang diarahkan kesayapnya melesat seperti senapan. Hembusan angin malam membelokkan arah rasengan hingga secara tak sengaja mengenai kepala makhluk itu, mengoyaknya hingga berantakan dan tak bernyawa lagi.

Kedua manusia dan makhluk tadi menukik dengan cepat jatuh kearah bumi seperti dilempar dari langit.

"Tch ! Mereka jatuh terlalu jauh ! Dengan kecepatan lariku tidak akan sempat menolong mereka sebelum bertabrakan dengan tanah."

Konohamaru terus berlari berusaha sedekat mungkin.

"Berpikirlah Konohamaru ..berpikirlah ! "

.

.

~ bersambung ~

kripik dan sarannya dipersilakan :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha - Rumiko Takahashi

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

Konohamaru melemparkan 2 buah _fuma shuriken_ yang dialiri chakra angin guna meningkatkan kecepatan putarannya kearah masing-masing orang yang jatuh berlainan arah. Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan targetnya, _fuma shuriken_ berubah menjadi wujud Konohamaru dan menangkap orang yang ada didekatnya.

"Hey nona ..kau tidak apa-apa ? Nona !", gadis itu pingsan sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"Sa-sakitt !", gadis itu terbangun dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, lukamu masih belum sembuh. Luka dipinggangmu sudah kuperban dan kau pingsan semalaman _koree_ ", jelas Konohamaru yang sedang membakar ikan tak jauh dari gadis itu berada.

Gadis itu menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah membayangkan cowok yang tidak ia kenal meraba tubuhnya untuk membalut luka dipinggangnya ketika tidak sadarkan diri. Atau bisa saja melakukan lebih dari itu, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Shiro ..", ucap gadis itu.

"Eh ?", Konohamaru berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan gadis itu padanya.

"Namaku Shiro, dan ..terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku.", Shiro tidak berani menatap Konohamaru alih-alih menatap ikan yang sedang dibakar terlihat lezat.

"Kau lapar ? Kemari dan makanlah ! Aku memang menyiapkannya untuk sarapan.", ucap Konohamaru seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Shiro pada ikan yang sedang dibakar karena ia pun merasa lapar.

"Konohamaru, namaku .. _yoroshiku_ Shiro-chan !", Konohamaru balas memperkenalkan dirinya saat keduanya sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Shiro-chan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan desa yang membeku disana?", tanya Konohamaru.

"Desa itu ..", jawab Shiro lirih, "Diserang oleh seorang _Han'yo_ .. _Han'yo_ berambut putih, memakai pakaian berwarna merah , dan membawa pedang besar. Aku tidak melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, karena saat penyerangan terjadi aku sedang membantu orang-orang pergi dari sana menyelamatkan diri."

" _Han'yo_ ?", mendengar cerita dari Shiro, Konohamaru semakin yakin kalau saat ini ia benar-benar berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Benar ..penduduk desa memanggilnya demikian. Dengan sekali ayunan pedang saja desa hancur berantakan. Para gadis diculik, dan yang lain dibiarkan mati membeku oleh serangannya.", lanjut Shiro dengan nada kesal mengingat hal itu.

"Mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya kau bukan dari desa itu. Kau berasal darimana ?"

"Aku sebenarnya ..memang bukan penduduk asli desa itu, juga bukan berasal dari dunia ini.", Shiro membersihkan mulutnya tanda selesai makan.

"Pantas saja pakaian yang kau kenakan terlihat aneh _koree_."

"Aneh ? Seifuku ini umum digunakan pada pelajar di duniaku.", jawab Shiro kesal memalingkan wajahnya teringat dengan perban ditubuhnya. Shiro bertambah kesal karena melihat sweater favorit berwarna biru kehijauan yang dipakainya ikut tercabik.

"Oyaa ! Ada 1 orang yang dibawa terbang bersamaan denganku kan Konohamaru-kun ! Bagaimana keadaannya ?!", Shiro baru teringat.

"Dia sudah meninggal saat aku berhasil menangkapnya. Dia sudah aku kuburkan didekat desa itu dengan beberapa mayat lain yang berhasil kutemukan. Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat .."

"Bukan kesalahmu hal ini terjadi Konohamaru-kun.", ucap Shiro menyangkal apa yang ada dipikiran Konohamaru saat ini.

"Kau benar Shiro-chan."

"Harus kuhentikan perbuatan _han'yo_ itu agar tidak ada korban lebih banyak lagi.", lanjut Konohamaru berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu dan memadamkan api yang digunakan untuk membakar ikan.

"Ada yang mendekat, Shiro tetaplah dibelakangku !", seketika Konohamaru berada didepan Shiro untuk melindunginya. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok berambut putih dari dalam hutan berjalan mendekat diikuti makhluk kecil hijau membawa seperti tongkat yang diatasnya memiliki ukiran 2 kepala.

"Rambut putih, diakah _han'yo_ itu ? Pakaiannya putih, bukan merah.", ucap Konohamaru memastikan sosok yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka adalah sosok yang diceritakan Shiro tadi.

.

.

~ bersambung ~

kripik dan sarannya dipersilakan :3

* * *

Note :

Fuma shuriken = shuriken dengan ukuran yang besar.  
Han'yo = setengah siluman.  
Seifuku = seragam sekolah yang biasa digunakan pelajar Jepang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha - Rumiko Takahashi

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

Sfx : _Dash !_

Dalam sekali terjang sosok berambut putih itu sudah mencengkram kerah baju Konohamaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, sepertinya bukan dia pelakunya.", ucap makhluk kecil hijau pada sosok berambut putih yang kini berada jauh didepannya.

Sfx : _Poff !_

Konohamaru dalam cengkraman Sesshomaru berubah menjadi kepulan asap begitu juga dengan Shiro yang merupakan _bunshin_ , dan Konohamaru lainnya lompat dari atas pohon berusaha menyerang Sesshomaru dari atas menggunakan _kunai_ ditangan kanannya.

"Sesshomaru-samaaAA ! ", teriak makhluk kecil hijau mengarahkan tongkat berkepala dua ditangannya kini menyemburkan api kearah Konohamaru yang masih berada di udara.

" _Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu !_ ", menyadari dirinya diserang dengan elemen api, Konohamaru balik menyerang api menggunakan api yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya kemudian lompat menjauh dari Sesshomaru.

"Katakan ! Dimana komplotanmu membawa Rin ?", tanya Sesshomaru pada bocah dihadapannya. Sesshomaru merasakan serangan api yang dilakukan Konohamaru memiliki energi yang sama dengan orang yang menyerang desa dan membawa pada gadis.

"Komplotan ? Siapa Rin ? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, _Han'yo_ !", jawab Konohamaru memanggil Sesshomaru dengan sebutan seenaknya.

" _Han'yo_ kau bilang ?! Kau ..", dahi Sesshomaru berkedut menahan amarahnya disamakan dengan _Han'yo_ membuat harga dirinya direndahkan.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk setengah siluman itu !", Sesshomaru menarik perlahan katana dengan gagang berwarna putih dari sarung pedang dipinggangnya.

"Dan kali ini jangan menggangguku Jaken.", lanjut Sesshomaru pada makhluk kecil hijau yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya.

Jaken mundur beberapa langkah menuruti kemauan tuannya, ia merasakan perubahan yang sangat drastis pada tuannya itu sejak Rin diculik. Emosi yang tidak biasa ini membuat tuannya tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya dengan baik, seperti bukan tuan Sesshomaru yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Walaupun sebelumnya sikap tuannya ini memang selalu dingin pada siapa saja, tapi ini berbeda. Jaken semakin tidak mengerti mengapa seorang manusia seperti Rin dapat mempengaruhi emosi tuannya, Sesshomaru yang seorang _Daiyokai_.

Konohamaru merasakan kekuatan yang mengintimidasi dari sosok berambut putih yang ada didepannya ini, bukan lawan yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah pikirnya. Katana yang dipegang Sesshomaru kini diselimuti aura berwarna hijau emerald yang dapat dilihat bahkan oleh mata biasa. Saat Konohamaru dan Sesshomaru bersiap saling menyerang, katana lainnya yang berada dipinggang Sesshomaru berdenyut.

Sesshomaru terdiam sejenak memejamkan mata, emosinya kini mulai reda seperti orang yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya. Kemudian menyarungkan kembali katana yang ada ditangannya, tidak ada lagi niat menyerang bocah berambut _spiky_ itu.

"Tch ..Kita pergi, Jaken ! Kita terlalu banyak membuang waktu disini.", ucap Sesshomaru pada makhluk kecil hijau yang berjalan mengikutinya mulai melangkah pergi menjauh.

"Sial, aku sampai melupakan Shiro.", Konohamaru melompati pepohonan mencari Shiro yang terlupakan karena kehadiran Sesshomaru membuat konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada sosok rambut putih itu.

Tak terlalu jauh mencari, Shiro sudah terlihat sedang berjalan diantara pepohonan.

"Shiro !", panggil Konohamaru dan menepuk pundak Shiro yang memunggunginya.

"Lepaskan !", jawab Shiro tanpa menoleh kearah Konohamaru.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa kan ?", tanya Konohamaru mulai curiga.

"Aku mau pulang.", jawab Shiro lirih yang terus berjalan memunggungi Konohamaru.

Konohamaru berlari kecil kehadapan Shiro, dan baru menyadari gadis yang lebih muda darinya ini sedang menangis. Mata yang sembab, pipi basah oleh air matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ..

.

.

~ bersambung ~

* * *

Note :

Bunshin no Jutsu : Teknik yang digunakan untuk menduplikat diri sendiri.

Kunai : Senjata tajam yang biasa digunakan pada ninja.

Daiyokai : Sebutan untuk siluman ('Great Demon') yang lebih kuat dan pintar dari _Yokai_ biasa.

Yokai : Sebutan untuk siluman ('Demon') dalam cerita rakyat Jepang.

Author Note :

Pada cerita ini Rin sudah berumur 17 tahun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha - Rumiko Takahashi

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

Sudah beberapa jam Konohamaru mengikuti Shiro dari belakang, berjalan di hutan tanpa sepatah katapun. Jika Shiro tidak mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, Konohamaru merasa tidak pantas untuk memaksanya bercerita lagipula tidak ada luka pada Shiro, yang berarti karena masalah perasaan. Berjalan kesana kemari tanpa arah, Konohamaru menyadari kalau Shiro mulai tersesat namun tidak berani berkata apa-apa pada Konohamaru yang sedaritadi mengikutinya. Konohamaru menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah gadis yang bejalan didepannya mulai panik sendiri.

Sore pun tiba, langit yang biru sudah berganti menjadi jingga. Konohamaru dan Shiro sampai disebuah desa dengan penduduknya yang masih beraktivitas.

"Shiro, sebaiknya kita bermalam disini. Besok pagi baru melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.", ucapan Konohamaru dibalas dengan anggukan Shiro tanda setuju.

"Selamat datang ..", sambut seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Konohamaru dan Shiro berada dengan wajah tersenyum.

Orang ini terlihat sudah dewasa, berparas tampan, mengenakan _kimono_ putih dan _hakama_ biru tua dengan rapi, rambutnya coklat, telinga yang sedikit meruncing dibagian ujungnya, juga buntut berwarna krem yang _fluffy_. Berpenampilan seperti _Geki_ (versi laki-laki dari _miko_ ).

"Siapa kau ? _Han'yo_ ?", tanya Konohamaru dengan sikap siaga melihat orang yang menyambutnya bukan manusia biasa.

" _Han'yo_ ? Aku adalah _Yokai_ penjaga kuil sekaligus desa ini. Kalian boleh memanggilku Shippo.", jawab Shippo sambil memerhatikan Shiro yang bersembunyi dibelakang Konohamaru.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berniat buruk, _kore_.", Konohamaru tidak merasakan keinginan untuk menyerang dari _Yokai_ dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja.", jawab Shippo singkat.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian datang ke desa ini ?, tanya Shippo melanjutkan.

"Kami, ingin menginap disini karena sudah terlalu malam untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.", jawab Konohamaru sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitukah ..kalau begitu kalian bisa menggunakan kuli untuk menginap, masih banyak ruangan kosong", Shippo mulai berjalan menuju kearah kuil.

Shiro menarik tangan Konohamaru yang mulai melangkah mengikuti Shippo.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak berbahaya.", jawab Konohamaru seakan mengerti arti dari tarikan Shiro yang memasang wajah khawatir.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kuil yang berada persis ditengah-tengah desa. Kuilnya tidak besar, dan tidak mewah tapi cukup untuk menampung orang satu desa jika semuanya datang ke kuil disaat bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu menggunakan _onsen_ yang ada di kuil ini.", ucap Shippo.

Konohamaru dan Shiro membayangkan _onsen_ campuran, wajah keduanya memerah ketika saling menatap satu sama lainnya.

" _Onsen_ terpisah antara pria dan wanita, dan _onsen_ ini tertutup jadi bisa menikmati _onsen_ dengan tenang. Pakaian gantinya akan kusiapkan.", ucap Shippo membuyarkan apa yang ada dipikiran Konohamaru dan Shiro saat ini.

"Te-terima kasih ..", keduanya mengucapkan secara bersamaan.

Konohamaru dan Shiro menikmati onsen yang hangat dan menyegarkan. Mereka duduk saling membelakangi dipisahkan oleh deretan bambu sebagai pembatasnya.

"Konohamaru ..terima kasih sudah menemaniku.", ucap Shiro.

"Tak masalah ..", jawab Konohamaru.

Lalu keduanya kembali hening dalam keadaan masih berendam.

"Shiro, bagaimana dengan luka dipinggangmu?", tanya Konohamaru mencoba melanjutkan percakapan.

"Luka ?", seketika Shiro teringat dengan luka dipinggangnya, wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat tubuhnya disentuh lelaki.

"Sudah sembuh, tidak ada bekasnya sama sekali. Obat yang kau berikan luar biasa, Konohamaru.", jawab Shiro berusaha senormal mungkin.

Konohamaru merasa aneh karena seharusnya walaupun sudah tertutup luka tersebut masih meninggalkan bekas, tidak hilang begitu saja.

Selesai berendam, Konohamaru dan Shiro menuju ruangan utama mengenakan _kimono_ putih dan _hakama_ merah tua yang tadi sudah disiapkan Shippo.

Di ruangan utama terlihat makanan yang sudah dihidangkan untuk 3 orang, dan Shippo yang menunggu keduanya untuk makan bersama. Konohamaru dan Shiro duduk _seiza_ seperti Shippo dan saling behadapan.

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya Shippo-san.", Shiro berusaha sopan kepada tuan rumah yang sudah menjamu mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga, Shiro-chan.", jawab Shippo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengenalku ?", tanya Shiro heran. Karena dari awal mereka belum memperkenalkan diri pada Shippo.

"Tentu saja, karena- ..", belum selesai Shippo menjawab, seseorang menggeser pintu ruangan itu dan melangkah masuk.

"Rambut putih, pakaian _kimono_ merah. Kau .. _han'yo_ itu !", dalam sekilas lihat Konohamaru yakin orang yang masuk ini adalah _han'yo_ yang membekukan desa dan Konohamaru bersiap untuk menyerang.

.

.

~ bersambung ~

* * *

Note :

Kimono : pakaian tradisional Jepang.

Hakama : pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki.

Geki : penjaga kuil pria.

Miko : penjaga kuil wanita.

Onsen : sumber mata air panas untuk mandi dan berendam.

Seiza : cara duduk yang formal, sopan untuk duduk di lantai tatami Jepang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha - Rumiko Takahashi

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

Dengan sikap kuda-kuda, Konohamaru mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada _han'yo_ yang baru menapakkan kaki pada ruangan itu. Memusatkan _chakra_ ditelapak tangannya menciptakan bola angin berputar berwarna kebiruan sebesar kepalan tangan.

" _Rasengaannn_ _! SHOOT !_ ", sebuah bola angin kebiruan melesat kearah _han'yo_ sangat cepat. Sang _han'yo_ yang merasa tidak perlu menghindari bola angin kebiruan yang melesat kearahnya, kemudian menarik _katana_ dipinggang. _Katana_ yang ditarik berubah jadi berukuran besar terlihat seperti digunakan untuk memenggal hewan besar sejenis sapi atau gajah, lengkap dengan ornamen bulu sebagai pemisah antara gagang dengan mata pedangnya. _Katana_ tersebut digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari bola angin kebiruan yang dilancarkan bocah dihadapannya, dengan posisi bertahan, bola angin rapuh tersebut akan hilang ketika berbenturan dengan _katana_ besar miliknya, pikirnya. Tapi kenyataanya, _han'yo_ yang terlalu meremehkan lawannya terpental jauh keluar dari area kuil dan merusak properti kuil. Shippo hanya melihat hal itu dengan takjub, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf untuk kerusakannya Shippo-san, tapi anda dan penduduk desa harus pergi menyelamatkan diri sekarang juga ! Disini tidak aman, tolong jaga Shiro, aku akan menahan monster itu disini lebih lama.", mendengar ucapan Konohamaru, Shiro menggenggam lengan Konohamaru yang mulai melangkah. Seakan mengisyaratkan agar Konohamaru tidak pergi, tapi tidak mengucap sepatah katapun, hanya tertunduk dengan ekspresi sedih.

Sfx : Drap !

"Kemampuanmu boleh juga bocah !", ucap _han'yo_ itu menyeringai sudah kembali berdiri di posisi semula ditempat ia menerima bola angin hingga terpental sambil mengangkat pedang besarnya dipundak dengan satu tangan.

' _Sial dia kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, harus kupancing dia pergi menjauh dari desa ini._ ', Konohamaru melakukan _shunshin no jutsu_ berpindah kebelakang _han'yo_ dengan jarak beberapa meter kemudian melemparkan shuriken kearah _han'yo_ untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sesuai dengan yang diinginkan, kini _han'yo_ itu mengejar Konohamaru menuntunnya pergi menjauh dari desa.

Konohamaru berhenti setelah dirasa memiliki jarak aman dari desa.

"Kau Monster !", ucap Konohamaru geram.

"Hah ?! Siapa yang kau panggil monster, bocah ?!", mengerutkan dahi

"Katakan ! Apa tujuanmu menyerang desa-desa yang kau bekukan ?"

"Desa ? Beku ? Hoyy ~ Sepertinya kau salah orang ! Bukan- ..."

"Kita lihat apa kau benar pengguna es atau bukan !", Konohamaru menyela.

" _Katon : Karyu Endan !_ ", tanpa basa basi lagi Konohamaru memulai serangan lebih dahulu. Api menyerupai tiga ekor naga meluncur dari _jutsu_ yang dilancarkan Konohamaru langsung menyerang target yang ada dihadapannya, sang _han'yo_.

" _Kaze no Kizu !_ ", melihat gerakan lawan sang han'yo mengayukan pedang besarnya membuat gelombang angin menghalau naga api yang mengarah kepadanya. Namun naga api yang dihasilkan dengan temperatur tinggi berhasil membakar _han'yo_ walaupun hanya tersisa satu.

' _Dia bukan pengguna es? Tidak ..dia hanya berpura-pura tidak menggunakannya'_ , ucap Konohamaru dalam hati yang saat ini melompat berada di udara mengamati untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Apimu tidak akan mempan padaku _baka !_ ", _han'yo_ menepuk-nepuk kimono merahnya yang tidak terbakar terlihat senang karena kimono yang digunakannya terbuat dari _Fire-rat_ yang tahan api.

Konohamaru yang masih berada di udara melemparkan shuriken yang tentu saja mengarah ke _han'yo_.

'Mainan seperti itu tidak akan melukaiku bocah !", _han'yo_ menyeringai meremehkan lawannya.

"Belum selesai ! _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !_ ", shuriken yang dilemparkan kini menjadi berjumlah sangat banyak layaknya tetesan hujan terbuat dari logam tajam siap menghantam bumi.

 _Han'yo_ bersiap mengayukan pedang besarnya lagi untuk menangkis shuriken yang melesat kearahnya. Kohohamaru dan shuriken yang tadi berada diatasnya kini menghilang dalam kepulan asap karena semuanya hanya _bunshin_ belaka. Saat _han'yo_ menyadari serangan itu hanya pengalih perhatian, sebuah tangan sudah menggenggam kakinya..

" _Doton : Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu !_ ", dan menarik tubuh _han'yo_ masuk ke dalam tanah menyisakan kepala saja dipermukaan tanah.

"Lepaskaaannn !", sang _han'yo_ terkunci didalam tanah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Para wanita yang kau culik, kemana kau membawa mereka ? Katakan ! Atau kuhancurkan kepalamu dengan ini ..", Konohamaru berdiri dihadapan kepala _han'yo_ menginterogasi mangsanya, terlihat ditangan kanannya kini terdapat bola angin kebiruan yang berputar dengan cepat, ya ..rasengan.

"Inuyashhaaaa !", bersamaan dengan datangnya suara dari seorang wanita dikejauhan, rasengan ditangan Konohamaru menghilang dinetralkan oleh anak panah yang melesat mengenai bola angin itu.

' _Han'yo_ _ini bernama Inuyasha'_ , pikir konohamaru dalam hati baru mengetahui nama dari lawannya.

"Kikyo ! Pergi dari sini !", perintah Inuyasha cemas kepada wanita berpakaian miko yang membawa busur.

 **.**

 **.**

~bersambung~

* * *

Note :

Shuriken : senjata tradisional Jepang yang berbentuk seperti bintang yang dilemparkan kepada musuh atau sasaran.

Shunshin no Jutsu : jutsu yang digunakan shinobi untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

Katon_Karyu Endan : Jutsu api dengan temperatur tinggi membentuk 3 ekor naga.

Doton_Shinju Zanshu : Jutsu tanah yang digunakan untuk mengunci lawan didalam tanah.

* * *

Author Note :

Pertama saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _reviewer_ dan _follower_ yang sudah memunculkan kembali niat saya melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya menyadari cerita yang saya tulis ini memiliki fase yang cepat, dan masih banyak kekurangannya disana-sini sehingga membuat reader-san kurang menikmati cerita ini. Tapi tenang saja, cerita ini akan dilanjutkan hingga selesai walaupun lama karena kesibukan di duta :3

~Terimakasih ~

#curhat XD


End file.
